Dancing on your ashes
by TheDeadlyDuo
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian are forced to accept that they now live in the modern era and things are definitely not as they thought them to be. Momoki and her sister Miki are thrown into the earth realm for an unknown reason and all four face an unknown future together.


"So you're telling me that you're an Angle?" The boy sitting before me asked as he tapped his fingers on his large, solid oak desk. His name was Ciel and apparently he was old money. By that I mean he had been a demon for a little over a hundred years and still considered himself an 'upper class citizen'. Everything in this place was so outrageously Elizabethan that I wanted to vomit. Despite the fact that this boy was the old head of the Phantomhive family didn't mean he had to keep his living quarters identical to what they once were. I don't know how but he managed to cramp his old mansion into a three story house.

Miki, my older twin and the one he was addressing, played with the ends of her light grey dress before she took the time to reply. If I had to be completely honest I was jealous of her, she practically waltzed out of the womb. She was always beautiful and elegant. Her innocence was so obvious and pure that I had to protect it.

"Well," Miki finally said, "that is what I said so obviously that's what I'm telling you."

The boy's demon butler smirked at Miki as if he were admiring her for her retaliation. It made my opinion of him less than before. Am I too possessive of my sister? Probably. Do I care? Not one bit. Ciel's reaction humored me much more than his eerie butler's. I could practically see the throbbing vein pulsing with anger on his forehead.

Ciel took in a deep breath through his nose. "How can you be an Angle if that girl is your sister?" He said slowly, as if we were retarded. _That girl _he was talking about was me, obviously. Should I mention I have a name?

Miki fingered the ends of her straight white hair. "I don't know how to answer that question. I am an Angel and Momo is my sister. I don't see why it's so hard to understand." She said.

"Because she is obviously a Demon," Ciel said, raising his voice a tad, "how do you expect me to believe that a Demon and an Angle are _blood siblings? _That's just preposterous. No way am I going to believe it."

I sighed heavily and loudly, leaning against the stern back of the couch Miki and myself were sitting on. I closed my eyes and counted my breaths. Along with that I allowed my frustrated mind to wonder where ever it fancied. I swear if I had to listen to this little dense child any longer I would burn his town house to the ground with him inside. No matter how pretty the house was. The squirt's ignorance was over flowing so much I wouldn't be surprised if his ears turned into stupid fountains. I don't normally get this upset when people don't know about certain topics, but when they refuse to accept the truth I get peeved.

Miki decided to break the awkward silence. "It's actually not as uncommon as you seem to believe," She began, "there are many Demons out there with Angle siblings as well as vice versa. Sure they tend to not get along and what not, but they are out there. It would be a different story if Momo and I were identical twins. Then it would be considered unbelievable and what not. But we obviously aren't identical so in retrospect we are no different than any of the other Demon-Angle siblings out there besides the fact that we were born on the same day."

I shook my head when I caught myself staring at the butler and instead focused on my sister. Needless to say she was an amazing speaker, much better than I would ever be. Do I sound jealous? I hope not.

Ciel began to rub his forehead, as if it were hurting him. "If it's as common as you're playing it out to be then why haven't I ever met another pair before?"

"Well, they don't tend to stick as close together as Momo and I do." Miki answered.

"But I should still have at least encountered one."

"You have," Miki chirped, "you met us."

Ciel practically glared at Miki. I wanted to rip the expression off his tiny face. "Before you two, I mean." He clarified.

"Maybe if you actually bothered to leave this stupid country you wouldn't have to ask that." I grumbled under my breath. "You've been a hermit ever sense you turned."

"Actually," Miki piped in, "if I recall correctly, even before he turned he didn't leave England all that much and if he did it was only to one of the surrounding countries."

"You did indeed recall correctly, Lady Miki." The butler, Sebastian, said with a creepy grin. I didn't know why, but for some reason I really despised these two.

"I know I did," Miki said, "but on top of your lack of travel, your exposer to demons in general is quite scarce. I don't think you've even properly met an Angel. So it's very obvious why you haven't encountered many that are related."

"How on earth do you know all of this?" Ciel snapped. "I have never met you in my life and yet you seem to know everything there is to know about me and my past."

Miki just stared at them for a moment, her expression one of total confusion. She ran her fingers through her hair, untangling it a bit. "I can honestly say I don't know why it would matter how we know what we do."

"Of course it bloody matters!"

A smile dominated my lips and I leaned forward slightly, resting my elbows on my knees. "Oh, didn't you know, young Lord?" I murmured, "We've been your own personal stalkers for over a decade, dear."

"Momo," Miki whined, "don't be so creepy!"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Can you blame me? This conversation is so boring I can practically feel my brain cells committing suicide."

"We didn't stalk you, Ciel," Miki insisted, "I promise on my life we didn't."

"Then how do you know so much about me?" He asked.

"We simply asked one of our contacts in the FBI to do a little research on you, that's all." Miki was brutally honest, if it isn't obvious. Sometimes it is a tad annoying, but right now I'm just glad I don't have to be the one to explain all of this.

"What the hell is the FBI?"

Sebastian leaned closer to Ciel. "I believe it is an organization that was formed in the twentieth century, my Lord." He whispered, "One that is run by the American government."

"As far as the world is concerned Ciel Phantomhive died over a century ago." Ciel grunted. "So why the hell has this organization been keeping track of me?"

"Well, that's because the world you're referring to only knows about the publicized FBI branches. The branch we have connections with is one of the branches only select people know about. It only deals with the 'supernatural' cases." Miki explained. "It's so hush-hush that even the leader of the country doesn't know about it."

"Why would the government hide something from their own leader?" Sebastian asked.

"Because he's a stupid human," I said, "and the FBI would be stupid to allow any non-claimed human access to any of the information about what hides in the shadows."

Miki frowned at me, "Momo, you're much too hard on humans."

I snorted. "No, I'm just cautious and aware that I am better than those water-filled flesh bags."

"I hate to keep asking these questions," Sebastian said, "but I have to admit I am quite curious. Is there a significant difference between what you call a 'claimed human' and a normal one?"

"I too would like to know." Ciel stated.

"Well that's a shocker," I said, "would have thought you were an expert on the subject." I turned my attention towards the butler. "What have you been teaching this boy, anyway?"

"Everything I know about being a Demon, my Lady."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Right…"

All he did in return was smile at me. Even for a demon he was creepy as hell, no pun intended. I knew he was hiding something up his sleeve, but did Ciel?

Miki sighed and nudged me lightly, "Please behave," was all she said.

I lifted my hands to her; palm out, to let her know that I would do as she said. For now that is, I couldn't promise that I'd behave if things went downhill. This butler put me on the edge of my seat- metaphorically that is.

"Forgive us if we seem to be rather ignorant," Sebastian said to Miki, "I can assure you that it's is not by choice."

Miki smiled at them, "It's quite alright, and you don't have to apologize for anything. I don't mind explaining things to the both of you. To be honest it's rather adorable to stumble upon two so young and inexperienced."

"Can you please just explain? We haven't got all day." Ciel said, his forehead pulsing again.

"Oh yes, sorry!" Miki squeaked. "Uhm, where were we?"

"The claimed humans…"

"Right, right!" She nodded, clearing her throat. "A claimed human is simply one who is bound body and soul to their master being. Whether it be demon, angel or what have you."

"So how I am- how I was to Sebastian?"

I couldn't help but laugh wholeheartedly. "Sorry, kid, but what you guys have here is something completely different. You were meant to be lunch, not a lifelong partner."

"Then what the hell is a claimed human?" Ciel practically shouted, allowing his demon eyes to glow.

"It's a stupid pet!" I retaliated, matching his reaction fully.

"Enough you two!" Miki snapped. I immediately backed down, Ciel on the other hand was slightly slower in the process. "It saddens me, but Momo's example is accurate. However, I have run across a few bonds where the relationship was more romantic rather than simple ownership and survival."

"Each of them were extremely creepy and odd." I added.

"Well, I find them to be interesting. I have met a lot of humans that were quite charming, you should give some of them a chance."

"That's because you're creepy," I smiled at her, running my hand atop her head. The simple act of petting her seemed to calm me, as it always had. Despite being two different species all together, Miki was my favorite person in the world.

She frowned at me, "That's harsh, Momo…" She whimpered.

Once again I found myself laughing, though this time it was more of a giggle. On the other side of the room I heard Sebastian cough loudly.

"Anyway," he announced, "I believe this is the appropriate time to tell us why you two are here. We happen to have a very tight schedule today."

"Had I not told you yet?" Miki said, pouting slightly.

"I guess you haven't," I answered, "but it's not your fault, the little snot was too quick to question us rather than let us properly introduce ourselves."

"Well in that case I would like to apologize," She tilted her head slightly in their direction. "We were sent here by out master to watch over the two of you for the time being."

"For god sakes, why?" Ciel complained. "And why do two demons have a bloody master anyway?"

So many stupid questions… I was legitimately contemplating whether or not to burn this place to the ground and dance on its silent ashes. Despite the fact that it would make me seem crazy, but hey, I am a demon.

"We don't know, we were just given our orders and followed them" Miki answered like the good angle she is. "We came here as a formality as well as to ask you if we could stay here. It would make or job much easier."

"Miki," I hissed at her, "what do you mean st-"

"Hush, Momoki," She snapped back. Her reaction alone was enough to startle me into silence. Miki never used my full name unless she was upset. Had I done something wrong? Had I made her mad at me?

"And you didn't bother to ask why your master sent you on this wild goose chase? You just followed blindly?" Ciel asked. I swear the amount of questions he's asked is hitting the hundreds by now.

"You never back talk when you're given a direct order from your master. It's considered extremely rude, an act of disobedience." Miki sighed sadly, "That's how poor Michelle died."

"I've never come across a 'supernatural' with a master." Sebastian added.

Real shocker there.

"Well, most of the stray supernatural beings in this realm aren't blood born. That means they were turned into a demon, not birthed one. You two are among that group, it's known as the Nomre. Most of the demons that were born a demon live in the realm where their clan resides. They're identified by whatever clan they belong to. Momo and I are of the Ashka clan, so we are known in general as Ashka." She paused a moment, studying Ciel and Sebastian's reactions. "I guess I should clarify a bit more on what a clan is too, shouldn't I?"

"If you don't mind," Sebastian replied.

"I don't mind at all. For starters, the term clan is just a fancy way to say family. Every clan is just a great big pile of relatives. Each family has a hierarchy run by a single leader at the top, the Master. The Master of the clan holds complete and total control over the entire clan, no questions asked and they run it as they see fit."

I frowned and sprawled out on the couch, resting my head on Miki's lap. "I swear you should just write a book about all of this for those out there who don't know how to demon." I mumbled.

Miki laughed lightly and began running her fingers through my hair as she continued to talk. "In our particular case, the Ashka Master is our great-great-great grandfather. He also happens to be an angle, like me."

"And you have no idea why he sent you here?" Ciel asked, making it obvious that he had not listened the first _billion _times we had answered that.

"No, we just did what we were told. No questions." Miki answered with her infinite patience. "However, our father said it might have something to do with the fact that Momo and I are finally of mating age."

"Is that so…" Sebastian whispered. God, why the fuck was he so creepy?

"I'm getting tired of this conversation," Ciel said, resting his frustrated chin on his frustrated hand with a frustrated look on his face. It must suck to be stupid, but at least he stopped asking questions.

"Should I prepare dinner, my lord?" Sebastian asked, very butler-like of him.

"Yes, and make a big god damn pot of spaghetti!" I replied sarcastically.

Ciel scuffed and answered as if he considered the question. "No, I'm not feeling very hungry."

I rolled my eyes. Did he seriously make Sebastian do suck remedial things like ask him if he would like to eat for every single meal? Demons done even need to eat in the first place! We only eat humans because they happen to be tasty bastards, not because we have to. Even then these domesticated demons seem to have a bad habit of playing with their food before they actually bother to eat it. It's so much more fun to simply hunt the food then just feed when you catch it. It also eliminates the possibility of becoming a butler for the rest of eternity like our dear friend here.

"That reminds me," Miki said, once again breaking the awkward silence that filled this room like radioactive fog, "when was the last time you bothered to eat, Momo? A human I mean."

My mouth began to water just at the mention of my last feast. "It was that world criminal guy," I replied, "you remember, when we just got here?" I slowly licked my lips as I enjoyed the memory of devouring that delicious, delicious soul. I could still clearly remember its taste and how full of rage it was when it died. Ambition is a dish best served to me.

"That's right," Miki giggled, "it was that Rudolph guy!"

Sebastian cleared his throat, something that's happened a few times already. "Forgive me for interrupting, but do you mean Adolf?"

Ciel tsked, "No way in hell was this girl behind the death of Adolf Hitler."

Miki completely ignored Ciel's comment. "You're right, Adolf was the name I was thinking of!"

I reached up and pinched Miki's nose closed. Why? Because I was bored out of my god damn mind, that's why. I also couldn't help but smile when Miki began to squirm cutely. "I don't give a crud what the human was called or what he did for a day job. All I care about is how satisfying of a meal he was."

"Do you think you'll need to eat any time soon?" Miki asked me, her voice hilariously nasally.

I giggled to myself. "No," I answered, "I'll probably wait another ten years or so before I decide to eat again."

"In any case," Ciel said loudly, demanding our attention. The annoying twat he was. "If you two really want to stay here you're going to have to do something for me in return."

"And that would be…?" I groaned.

"To find out why the hell your Master wants me watched."

I groaned again, even louder this time and much more dramatic. Even Miki responded with a somewhat sad sigh.

"I guess we could request an audience with the Master." She said softly, looking down at me."

"Yeah, whatever," I muttered, "but if it really turns out that he wants us to mate with these two I call dibs on first suicide."

She laughed sadly, "Let's just see if we even get to ask, okay?"

"Fine."


End file.
